


Un (quasi) incontro a quattro

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco e Ace si trovano su un'isola per una missione per conto dei pirati di Barbabianca. Sabo e Koala passano la notte sulla stessa isola in attesa di tornare a Baltigo. Apparentemente, però, il destino non vuole far incontrare le persone giuste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un (quasi) incontro a quattro

Chiunque guardasse Ace da lontano, avrebbe potuto trovarlo affascinante. Che fosse per i muscoli da palestrato e la tartaruga sul davanti, per i capelli corvini che incorniciavano un volto sbarazzino su cui si apriva un sorriso sicuro, o per il potere letteralmente di fuoco, il suo fascino era inevitabile. Poi però apriva bocca, e la poesia svaniva.  
Il fatto era che a Marco piaceva, nonostante tutto, pregi, difetti e idiozie varie. Per questo lo svava guardando sorridendo, mentre dormiva sopra il suo petto nudo, nonostante stesse russando sonoramente con la bocca spalancata e un rivolo di saliva che gli scendeva da un lato del labbro. Decisamente non sexy.  
Marco gli stava accarezzando i capelli nella speranza che prima o poi si svegliasse naturalmente, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che quando Ace dormiva non lo svegliavano nemmeno le cannonate, figuriamoci delle carezze. Per uno che riusciva a crollare addormentato persino quando dormiva non era nulla.  
«Avanti, Ace, dobbiamo andare» gli disse, a voce alta. «Abbiamo del lavoro da fare.» L'unica risposta che ebbe fu un lungo mugolio/russata, ed Ace che, ignorandolo totalmente, si riaccomodava meglio usando il suo petto come cuscino.  
A questo punto a Marco non rimase che usare le maniere forti: si liberò dalle coperte, prese Ace per le spalle e lo gettò senza tante cerimonie giù dal letto: tanto aveva le testa dura che una botta del genere non gli avrebbe fatto venire nemmeno un bernoccolo. Questo servì a svegliarlo decisamente, perché Ace borbottò un “ahia!” e poi balzò in piedi con un'espressione seccata in viso.  
«Che diavolo ti è preso?!»  
«Sai che l'unico modo di svegliarti è buttarti giù dal letto, in senso decisamente letterale» rispose Marco con tranquillità, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, prima di riservargli un sorriso accondiscendente.  
Ace incrociò le braccia, imbronciato. «Non capisco perché dovevo svegliarmi» disse. Poi guardò l'orologio e rimase orripilato a notare che erano appena le nove. «È l'alba!»  
«Sono sicuro che lo è in qualche parte della Rotta Maggiore, ma non qui» rispose Marco, guardandolo con un'espressione eloquente. «Ti ricordi che siamo qui per ordine del Babbo e non in vacanza, vero?»  
«Sì, sì.» Ace agitò la mano davanti a lui con fare seccato. Non che per lui gli ordini di Barbabianca non contassero nulla, anzi, tutto il contrario. Ma sconfiggere una banda di pirati appena arrivati nel Nuovo Mondo era qualcosa che, per quanto divertente, poteva fare bel giro di dieci minuti. La maggior parte di loro nemmeno conosceva l'Haki, il che rendeva le cose ancora più facili. E noiose. La presenza di Marco a livello di missione era quindi totalmente inutile, a suo parere. Se erano andati in giro assieme Ace non vedeva motivo per non approfittarsene.  
Si chinò sul letto, le mani appoggiate sul materasso, con un sorriso sbarazzino. «Missione a parte, non significa che non possiamo divertirci» disse. «Come abbiamo fatto stanotte.» tentò di baciarlo, ma Marco lo bloccò stringendogli il viso con la mano, cosa che infastidiva tantissimo Ace, soprattutto perché non riusciva a liberarsene, tra l'Haki e il potere della fenice.  
Ma Marco sorrideva tra sé, perché sapeva che avrebbe ceduto, quindi lo lasciò e poi ridacchiò al suo disappunto. «Facciamo così» decise. «Tu vai giù a prendere colazione e dopo, se ci avanza tempo, possiamo approfittare ancora un po' di questa stanza.»  
Il viso di Ace si illuminò. «Devo proprio andare a prendere la colazione?» chiese. «Insomma, siamo giù nudi, vestirsi e poi svestirsi sarebbe una perdita di tempo, no?»  
«Già» annuì Marco, poi lo baciò per impedirgli di andare avanti. «Ma sinceramente so cosa ti succede quando non fai colazione.»  
Ace arrossì leggermente e poi voltò il viso sbuffando: era successo una volta sola! Ma Marco aveva trovato così irresistibilmente comico il fatto che Ace fosse riuscito a crollare completamente addormentato per la fame durante un amplesso, nonostante avesse un pene nel culo, che non resisteva alla tentazione di ribadirglielo di tanto in tanto. Non lo faceva in maniera cattiva, era stato seriamente perplesso che una cosa simile potesse succedere. E da quel momento si era assicurato che Ace fosse in forma prima di farlo, perché non era stato bello rimanere appeso in quella maniera.  
Ace continuò a borbottare fra sé, poi andò in bagno a farsi una doccia veloce e si infilò gli shorts dopo essersi asciugato con una fiammata. «Resta così finché non torno» gli intimò. Intendeva, ovviamente, nudo sdraiato sul letto.  
Marco non gli diede ascolto: non appena la porta di fu chiusa dietro di lui, si alzò per andare a lavarsi. Non gli piaceva imbrogliare Ace, sia perché lo amava sia perché era un suo compagno, ma quando andava in missione voleva concentrarsi solamente su quello. Potevano fare tutt'altro una volta tornati alla Moby Dick, con tranquillità. Doveva solo trovare una scusa accettabile per impedire ad Ace di saltargli addosso subito dopo colazione e doveva essere qualcosa di efficace, oppure Ace gli avrebbe tenuto il broncio per tutta la giornata.  
Sfortunatamente le sue fiamme blu non scaldavano, per cui dopo essersi asciugato il corpo con un asciugamano ed essersi infilato i pantaloni, uscì nel bancone della stanza di albergo in cui avevano alloggiato per la notte, in modo che il sole mattutino gli asciugasse i pochi capelli biondi che aveva in testa.  
Con un sorriso, guardò i tetti rossi della città che si estendevano davanti a lui. Le Five Lands erano sempre state ricche per quanto riguarda la flora e la fauna, ma erano prosperate davvero solo quando Barbabianca le aveva prese sotto la sua ala protettiva: ciò aveva permesso alle cinque isole di non avere più perdite a causa degli attacchi dei pirati e di poter commerciare le loro risorse naturali persino nei paesi del Governo Mondiali, rendendole ricche ed opulente.   
Ogni tanto qualche pirata troppo stupido o troppo coraggioso provava ad attaccare i loro carichi, e in questi casi i pirati di Barbabianca intervenivano volentieri a proteggerli, di modo che potevano ribadire la loro autorità e si guadagnavano i rifornimenti che periodicamente le Five Lands inviavano loro. Era la ragione per cui Ace e Marco si trovavano in questo posto: dare una bella elezione ad una nuova ciurma pirata che pensava di poter attaccare una delle isole del loro impero.  
Marco stava per tornare all'interno per aspettare Ace, quando avvertì chiaramente la presenza di qualcuno che lo osservava. Voltò appena la testa per guardarsi attorno e allora vide che c'era qualcuno seduto nel balcone della stanza a fianco alla sua. Questa persona stava leggendo il giornale, ma Marco era sicuro che prima lo stesse osservando.  
Marco era un pirata molto famoso, anche se la maggior parte ignorava il suo potere. Ed era ancora più famoso in quell'isola che faceva parte del territorio della sua ciurma, quindi non era per nulla strano che venisse riconosciuto ed osservato. A volte però capitavano mercanti che venivano da altre isole, anche sotto il controllo del Governo Mondiale, e trovavano più bizzarro vedere da vicino un appartenente alla ciurma di Barbabianca. Sebbene loro di solito non attaccassero nessuno, per alcuni restava una cosa inquietante.  
Fece alcuni passi indietro per poter dare un'occhiata migliore alla persona nel balcone a fianco. Nel modo tranquillo, anche se un po' artificiale, con cui continuava a leggere il giornale Marco capì che non era eccessivamente spaventato dalla sua presenza. Era comunque un ragazzo giovane, dai capelli leggermente lunghi e ricci, biondo oro, e una grossa cicatrice che gli tagliava la parte sinistra del viso. Sotto l'asciugamano bianco che indossava si potevano scorgere dei muscoli ben definiti, sebbene avesse un fisico più snello rispetto a lui.  
Normalmente Marco avrebbe fatto finta di nulla, ma c'era qualcosa in quel viso che lo attirava. Aveva l'impressione di averlo già visto, da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a cogliere dove. Di sicuro non era un pirata, gli annunci di taglia erano quelli che Marco controllava meglio proprio per essere preparato in vista di eventuali attacchi. Probabilmente non era nemmeno un marine, non ne aveva l'atteggiamento. «Bella giornata» disse allora, per iniziare la conversazione.  
Lo vide sorprendersi del fatto che avesse parlato e voltarsi verso di lui con uno sguardo curioso. Tuttavia, sorrise e poggiò il giornale sul tavolino davanti a sé. «Bellissima» confermò. «L'ideale per viaggiare.»  
«Deve partire?»  
Lui annuì. «Purtroppo sì, perché questo posto è splendido. Ma mi sono solo fermato a far rifornimento e ieri notte c'era rischio di tempeste.»  
La realtà era che Sabo aveva più voglia di parlare di quanto ne avesse Marco. Marco, infatti, non poteva sapere di trovarsi di fronte al fratello di Ace, alla prima persona che l'avesse mai accettato, al primo membro della sua famiglia. Ma Sabo, al contrario, sapeva bene di avere di fronte non solo il Comandante della Prima Flotta di Barbabianca, ma anche un compagno di ciurma del fratello che non vedeva da anni e sperava tanto di scoprire qualcosa di più di quello che leggeva solitamente sui giornali.  
«Deduco quindi che non sia un soggiorno di piacere» continuò Marco gentilmente.  
«Lavoro» confermò Sabo. «Ma ho fatto e sto tornando a casa.» Casa: così chiamava Baltigo. «Lei invece?»  
«Anche io sono qui per lavoro» rispose Marco, un po' sorpreso dalla maniera educata con cui quel ragazzo gli si rivolgeva.  
Sabo non poté che scoppiare a ridere. «I pirati lavorano?» domandò, con sincero stupore nella voce.  
Aveva un sorriso aperto, ironico e divertito. Marco si ritrovò a fissarlo stupefatto, perché gli ricordava da vicino, tremendamente da vicino, quello di Ace.  
«A prescindere da quello che si pensa, si lavora un sacco» rispose poi. «Il ponte e la nave vanno lavati ogni giorno, si devono controllare le armi e i cannoni ogni volta che vengono usati, si deve fare il conto delle provviste e preparare i pasti e lavare le stoviglie...»  
«Che noia» commentò Sabo, che nonostante tutto lo stava ascoltando con gli occhi spalancati ed interessati. «Non andate mai all'arrembaggio di qualche nave, o esplorate qualche isola, o cercate qualche tesoro?»  
«Facciamo anche quello, ma non lo consideriamo lavoro» rispose Marco. Nonostante continuasse a non riuscire a cogliere dove avesse visto quel viso prima di allora, quel ragazzo gli piaceva. E gli ricordava Ace in modo drammatico. «Ti piacciono i pirati?»  
«Sì» confermò Sabo, con un grosso sorriso. Era troppo onesto per essere una menzogna, per cui Marco lo tolse dalla lista dei potenziali cacciatori di taglie.  
«Ma non lo sei» dedusse, infine.  
«No.» Sabo accennò un sorriso, poi guardò in lontananza, al mare e al porto che si vedevano nonostante il mare di tetti rossi e faro che spiccava per la sua altezza come un essere umano fra i Tontatta. «Non ancora.» Aveva lo sguardo di Ace, uno sguardo che non fissava nulla di particolare, ma spalancava le porte a dei pensieri del passato che avrebbero voluto essere sepolti ma che immancabilmente riemergevano perché, in fondo, erano il motivo per cui erano diventati adulti.  
Marco avrebbe voluto chiedergli il motivo, una cosa insolita da parte sua che, a differenza di quel pettegolo di Satch, normalmente preferiva che fossero le persone a confidarsi. Però quel ragazzo lo incuriosiva. Sabo, al contrario, era stanco di parlare di se stesso: tutto quello che voleva sapere adesso era di Ace. Marco gli faceva simpatia, ma l'unico interesse che poteva avere nei suoi confronti era come tramite di informazioni riguardante il fratello.  
Nessuno dei due riuscì nel loro proposito, perché la sirena di un allarme iniziò a squillare, spargendosi tutto in torno e di fatto rendendo per principio la conversazione quasi impossibile. L'allarme, simile al suono di campane, era una nuova tecnologia che le Five Lands avevano escogitato ancora prima di essere sotto la protezione di Barbabianca, ogni volta che veniva avvistata una nave pirata troppo vicina al porto, in modo che i mercanti avessero il tempo di mettere al sicuro se stessi e il proprio carino dentro le mura e nei rifugi sotterranei. Non sempre era efficace, ma spesso era stato indispensabile.  
Quello specifico giorno la campana suonava anche per avvertire Marco e Ace: gli abitanti sapevano che due membri della ciurma di Barbabianca erano alloggiati sull'isola e sapevano anche che erano a loro protezione, quindi non avevano esitato a fargli sapere che i pirati a cui stavano dando la caccia erano diventati tanto imprudenti da attaccare direttamente il porto.  
Meglio per loro, comunque, che non si sarebbero nemmeno dovuto stancare a cercarli. «Scusami, devo andare a divertirmi» disse Marco, alzando le spalle.  
«Prego.» Sabo era deluso, ma finse indifferenza mentre riprendeva il giornale che aveva ancora da leggere per metà mentre vedeva Marco rientrare in tutta fretta nella stanza.

Koala era giunta alla conclusione che odiava sasso/carta/forbice. Oppure Sabo in qualche maniera imbrogliava, perché non era possibile che riuscisse sempre a spuntarla. In ogni caso, aveva anche deciso che mai più avrebbero stabilito a chi spettava un determinato compito attraverso quel gioco, avrebbero fatto a turno. Se si fosse imposta in precedenza, non sarebbe stata in coda da ore solo per procurarsi la colazione. Senza contare che Sabo mangiava la quantità che serviva ad un piccolo esercito e sarebbe stata costretta a trasportarla tutta in camera. Non che non ne avesse la forza, ovviamente, ma era comunque seccante.  
Evidentemente il bar del residence in cui si erano fermati per la notte doveva essere il più rinomato dell'isola, perché la quantità di gente era incredibile e certamente la maggior parte erano abitanti e non ospiti, dalla maniera in cui sembravano conoscersi tutti. Almeno loro riuscivano a passare il tempo assieme. Koala pensò di fare un salto a chiamare Sabo per costringerlo a farle compagnia, ma ormai era quasi al bancone e ciò avrebbe voluto dire aver perso il tempo.  
Se ci fosse stato Hack, era sicura, avrebbe fatto la fila con lei. Ma poiché era un uomo pesce, poteva evitare di viaggiare in nave con loro e raggiungeva Baltigo a nuoto, in modo da comunicare al più presto i risultati della loro missione. Koala aveva anche il dubbio che lo facesse per lasciare soli lei e Sabo, cosa di cui lei l'avrebbe anche ringraziato, se non fosse stata costretta a fare mezz'ora di coda al bar.  
Il diversivo per distrarsi le si presenterò quando alla file di persone si aggiunse un ragazzo, l'ultimo arrivato. Nonostante fosse appena giunto, aveva già deciso che quella coda era troppa per lui, quindi cercava di infilarsi all'interno ogni qual volta vedeva uno spazio o una persona distratta, quindi faceva finta di nulla e non accennava a spostarsi. Cosa bizzarra, dopo un'occhiataccia nessuno protestava.  
Forse erano persone pacifiche per cui un minuto in più non faceva differenza, ma Koala decise che non ci pensava minimamente a farsi superare da quell'imbroglione. Quello che era giusto era giusto, avrebbe dovuto aspettare mezz'ora come tutti. Quindi lo tenne d'occhio finché non fu praticamente al suo fianco.  
«Non pensarci nemmeno» lo intimò, ma in quel momento il ragazzo l'aveva già superata e il tatuaggio di Barbabianca che portava sulla schiena era decisamente visibile, il che le diede l'esatta spiegazione del perché nessuno l'avesse fermato.  
Ace si voltò verso di lei, stupito dal fatto che qualcuno davvero non avesse intenzione di farlo passare, e in quel momento il suo stomaco brontolò. Lui allargò le braccia. «Ho molta, molta fame.»  
Koala rise. «Ho notato, ma in ogni caso no» rispose. «L'amico che mi sta aspettando in camera probabilmente sarà nelle tue stesse condizioni.»  
«Nah, non credo» ribatté Ace. «Nessuno mangia tanto quanto me.» A parte Rufy, ovviamente. Koala sorrise in maniera furba, quindi estrasse dalla tasca la lista che Sabo le aveva dato della roba che gli sarebbe bastata per colazione. «Wow» esclamò lui leggendola. «Sembra tanto quanto quello che mangio io» ammise infine.  
Koala ne stava approfittando per squadrarlo con attenzione. Era la prima volta che lo vedeva dal vivo, ma le sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre. Dopotutto, su di lui conosceva cose che nemmeno i giornali avevano diffuso, dato che a raccontargliele era stato proprio suo fratello. Una cosa che però la portava ad averlo in simpatia anche senza i racconti di Sabo era il tatuaggio che aveva sulla schiena, il simbolo di un uomo che evidentemente doveva rivestire una grande importanza nella sua vita. Proprio come per lei era stato Fisher Tiger, il cui simbolo aveva impresso a fuoco sulla schiena.  
«Sei Ace Pugno di Fuoco, vero?» disse, riprendendosi la lista.  
«Be', sì.» Il suo sorriso indicava che era molto felice del suo soprannome. «Credo di essere abbastanza famoso.»  
Koala sapeva bene che quello era il suo obiettivo, quindi lasciò perdere il fatto che peccasse un poco di arroganza. «A dire il vero, il mio ragazzo è... un tuo fan.» Ridacchiò appena: in fondo non era troppo incorretto, considerando che Sabo aveva la sua camera a Baltigo tappezzata degli articoli che lo riguardavano.  
«Davvero?» Stavolta Ace pareva genuinamente sorpreso: per quello che ne sapeva, i pirati non avevano fan, solo persone che li temevano o che volevano sfidarli.  
«Davvero» confermò Koala. «Pensa che ha la lista di tutte le tue taglie, dalla prima che hai ottenuto.» E la cosa drammatica della cosa era che non si stava inventando nulla.  
«Oh, davvero?» ripeté Ace. La sorpresa aveva fatto spazio ad un'espressione soddisfatta. «Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo.»  
«Be', è in camera che mi aspetta.» Era quello a cui Koala puntava. E avrebbe voluto vedere le loro due facce mentre si rincontravano dopo così tanti anni. Sarebbe stato esilarante! E commuovente. «Faresti un salto su?»  
Ace non rispose subito. Una parte di lui era occupata al pensiero del cibo, cosa difficile da dimenticarsi considerando che il suo stomaco continuava a brontolare. Inoltre erano in missione e già aveva strappato a Marco la promessa di avere un po' di sesso mattutino e dubitava che gli concedesse altro tempo libero, per cui avrebbe dovuto rinunciarsi, nel caso. «Ma sì, perché no?» rispose infine. Quando gli sarebbe ricapitato di avere l'occasione di incontrare un suo ammiratore. Era convinto di passare la vita ad essere famoso, ma odiato. «Dimmi qualcosa su di lui.»  
«Be', credo che un po' ti somigli» disse Koala. «Almeno nella quantità di cibo!» In realtà aveva molte cose che poteva dirgli, molti modi per descrivere Sabo, ma non voleva esagerare per evitare che potesse capire di chi parlava. Voleva che fosse una sorpresa per entrambi.  
La fortuna volle che qualsiasi altra domanda lui potesse farle fosse interrotta dal suono dell'allarme che annunciava l'arrivo di pirati nemici al porto. La sfortuna indicava che Ace avrebbe dovuto lasciare il residence per andare a combattere e questo indicava che non si sarebbe potuto incontrare di Sabo.  
«State tutti calmi!» gridò Ace alla gente in fila, che stava iniziando a preoccuparsi. «Ci pensiamo noi! Voi continuate pure ad occuparvi dei vostri affari come se nulla fosse successo.» Poi sorrise, sentendo le persone che applaudivano e ringraziavano Barbabianca per occuparsi della loro sicurezza. Si voltò verso Koala. «Quella tua lista... Moltiplicala per due. Non mi dimentico del mio fan.»  
«Ma non riesco a portare tutta questa roba!» protestò lei. Poteva avere tutta la forza del mondo, ma possedeva ancora solo due braccia. Ma Ace, essendo identico a Sabo in certe cose, si era già fatto largo fra la folla e l'aveva completamente ignorata. Koala decise di fregarsene, avrebbe preso tanto cibo quanto riusciva a portarne e se ne avessero voluto dell'altro se lo sarebbero andati a comprare da soli.  
Ace era salito in camera, ma da una scala differente da quella che aveva preso Marco per uscire, per cui non si erano incontrati per la strada e lui aveva trovato la stanza vuota. Si era affacciato dal balcone per vedere se lo stava aspettando all'ingresso, ma non lo vide. Non gli restò che tornare nella hall del residence, dove finalmente trovò Marco, che era andato a chiamarlo e si era preoccupato non trovandolo in fila.  
«Credevo fossi andato da solo.»  
«Oh, non lo farei mai!» si offese Ace.  
Marco lo guardò accondiscendente. «Lo fai sempre.» Poi però decise che non avevano tempo per stare a discutere del suo comportamento imprudente, perché dovevano fermare i pirati prima che provassero anche solo a distruggere il porto che era il cuore della città. «Andiamo.»  
Si trasformò completamente in fenice e poi voltò oltre le porte del residence, fino ad alzarsi nel cielo per osservare la situazione: la nave pirata era ferma al centro del porto, i cannoni puntati verso le deboli difese del porto. Qualche colpo era già stato sparato, a giudicare dai sottili fili di fumo che si alzavano da alcuni punti, ma sembrava che al momento fossero in una situazione di stallo. Un attimo dopo, Ace era saltato sul tetto sotto dove si trovava lui, e proseguì la corsa verso il porto saltando di edificio in edificio. Marco lo seguì volando finché non arrivarono direttamente sul mare, a quel punto si affiancò a lui in modo che gli potesse saltare in groppa e raggiungere la nave pirata al volo.  
Ace non aspettò che Marco atterrasse, ma si gettò giù dalla sua schiena non appena sorvolarono il ponte della nave. Il sorriso eccitato che aveva sul viso scomparve immediatamente: si aspettava di trovarsi un piccolo esercito con i suoi fucili spianati, con i proiettili che gli trapassavano il corpo inutilmente come succedeva sempre. Invece tutti i pirati erano praticamente a terra e sanguinavano da qualche parte, la maggior parte dalla testa. Le loro armi, cannoni compresi, erano praticamente spezzati a metà.  
«Che diavolo è successo?!» esclamò, con rabbia. Qualcuno gli aveva appena tolto il divertimento.  
Marco era atterrato a fianco a lui e aveva lo stesso sguardo perplesso. Che sapesse, non c'era nessuno nelle Five Lands con una simile forza. Si guardò intorno e trovò un pirata che pareva essere ancora semicosciente, uno dei pochi che era stato colpito al fianco e non alla testa.  
«Che è successo?» Lo schiaffeggiò appena per fargli capire che stava parlando con lui.  
«Erano artigli... Artigli di Drago!» Il pirata ebbe un sussulto, ma poi svenne nuovamente.  
In quel momento Marco ebbe un flash e tutto ciò che non aveva capito quella mattina gli fu chiaro. Controllò con l'Haki per assicurarsi che non ci fossero pirati ancora in salute, prima di voltarsi verso Ace. «Andiamo. Il nostro lavoro qui è finito.»  
«Non dovremo scoprire chi è stato a fare questo?» Il tono di Ace indicava chiaramente che non era soddisfatto che qualcuno li aveva preceduti. «Mi pare pericoloso.»  
«So già chi è stato, e non credo» gli rispose, ma senza dargli ulteriore soddisfazioni. Allargò le braccia per trasformarle in ali e balzò dalla nave per poi planare sul molo, dove il capo dell'esercito cittadino lo stava aspettando.   
«Abbiamo visto qualcuno saltare sulla nave e poi scendere» gli raccontò. «Non siamo riusciti a fermarlo, era davvero rapido.»  
«Sì, immagino di sì.» Marco non diede spiegazioni nemmeno a loro. «I pirati sono a terra e non credo si riprenderanno per un bel po'. Potete impadronirvi della nave senza pericolo ed arrestarli. Il Babbo non vuole avere nulla a che fare con loro.» A volte capitava che cercassero di far diventare le ciurme pirate loro sottoposti, ma Barbabianca era bravo a giudicare le persone e se diceva no, probabilmente aveva ragione e provarci era solo una perdita di tempo.  
«Mi vuoi spiegare?» Ace era balzato al suo fianco e lo seguiva seccato. Continuava a non capire nulla di quello che era successo e per di più aveva anche perso la sua preda. Ed era ancora a stomaco vuoto.  
«Ho avuto una simpatica conversazione con una persona, mentre eri al bar» si decise finalmente a spiegargli Marco. «Mi sembrava di averlo già visto, ma non riuscivo a ricordare. Adesso mi è venuto in mente: era un ufficiale dell'armata rivoluzionaria, uno importante. Probabilmente questo è merito suo.»  
«Oh.» La notizia gli aveva fatto passare per un attimo l'arrabbiatura, per cui Marco lo scrutò perplesso.  
«Hai interesse nei rivoluzionari?»  
Ace non sapeva quale fosse la risposta esatta. Suo fratello, il suo adorabile fratellino, era il figlio proprio del capo supremo dell'armata, ma a parte quel piccolo particolare, lui non aveva mai avuto alcun contatto con loro, né gli importava in qualche modo della loro missione.  
«Nah» disse alla fine. «Non ho proprio alcun interesse in loro. Perché dovrei?» Poi diede uno sguardo seccato alla nave, che stava venendo trascinata verso il molo. «E di certo non mi stanno nemmeno simpatici.»  
Marco rise. Sapeva che ne avrebbe parlato con il Babbo, perché un rivoluzionario su una loro isola poteva essere un caso o qualcosa di più grave. Quel ragazzo gli aveva detto di apprezzare i pirati, ma di sicuro sapeva anche come dare loro una bella lezione. Poteva diventare un problema serio. Ace invece non sembrava preoccuparsene, era solo seccato dall'intrusione.  
«Be', torniamo al residence, almeno forse riuscito a magiare. Mi sarà concesso?» stava bornottando fra sé. «E tu» aggiunse, rivolgendosi a Marco. «Ricordati quello che mi hai promesso. Adesso abbiamo tempo.» E probabilmente ci sarebbe stata la possibilità di incontrare il suo fan e pure di fare sesso. Quello forse gli avrebbe risollevato l'umore.

Ora Koala sentiva davvero tanto la mancanza di Hack. Non sarebbe servita ad impedire a Sabo di fare casini, ma almeno lei avrebbe avuto qualcuno a supportarla. Oppure, anche meglio, avrebbe desiderato essere una sirena, così poteva direttamente andare a nuoto e lasciare che Sabo si arrangiasse.  
Era finalmente riuscita a recuperare la colazione e a portarla in camera, solo per trovarci un biglietto di Sabo che le chiedeva di vedersi direttamente alla loro imbarcazione, che non si trovava al porto ma in una insenatura nascosta, e portare con sé tutta la roba, perché lui aveva delle cose da fare. Per un attimo, Koala ebbe la tentazione di prendere solo le sue cose e abbandonarlo al suo destino, ma poi si preoccupò che qualcuno avrebbe potuto entrare in camera e sbirciare nei documenti, quindi lasciò perdere. Lottava da troppo tempo con questa cosa per sapere che non sarebbe servita.  
Sistemò la roba, pagò il residence e tornò con tutta la roba verso la nave. Lasciò solo la colazione perché quella quantità di cibo più le valigie non sarebbe mai riuscita a trasportarla, quindi prese solo due paste, una per lei e una per evitare che Sabo morisse prima di arrivare a Baltigo.  
Lui arrivò alla nave poco dopo di lei ed alzò immediatamente le braccia, colpevole. «Scusa.»  
«Che cosa hai fatto?» gli domandò, ma gli lanciò comunque la pasta. «Non ti sarai messo nei casini, vero?»  
«C'erano dei pirati, gli ho solo dato una ripassata» rispose Sabo, dopo aver ingoiato il boccone praticamente intero, balzando a bordo e preparandosi per partire.  
«Ma se ne potevano occupare i pirati di Barbabianca» disse lei, scrutandolo. Ace aveva lasciato il bar proprio per quel motivo.  
«Lo so, ma avevo voglia di fare un po' di scena.»  
«Ma c'era Ace!»  
«Cosa?» L'espressione di Sabo sarebbe stata comica, se la cosa non fosse stata così assurda. «Davvero?»  
«Sì, l'ho incontrato al bar» spiegò Koala. «L'avevo convinto a salire su in camera, volevo farti una sorpresa, ma poi è scattato l'allarme e se n'è andato.»  
«Oh.» Lo sguardo di Sabo si perse un attimo in lontananza. «IO ho incontrato il Comandante della Prima Flotta, credevo fosse da solo. Non mi aspettavo che Ace fosse con lui.»  
«Possiamo ancora tornare indietro.» Koala indicò la direzione da cui erano arrivati. «Per di più in camera c'è ancora il resto della tua colazione.»  
Sabo rimase a rifletterci per un attimo. «No, siamo già in ritardo di un giorno sulla tabella di marcia per via della tempesta» disse. «In più, se non ci siamo incontrati dopo essere stati così vicini, vuol dire che non era il momento.»   
Koala fece un'espressione un po' triste: lei non vedeva gli altri pirati del sole da anni, e sapeva anche che dopo la morte di Fisher Tiger si erano separati in diverse ciurme, cosa che la distruggeva. Non si sarebbe certo fatta scappare l'occasione di incontrarli se avesse saputo che erano nei paraggi.  
«Per di più, contando che gli ho appena fregato il combattimento, non credo che Ace sarebbe molto felice di vedermi!» aggiunse Sabo con un sorriso, facendola ridere. Le si avvicinò, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò. «Grazie di essertene preoccupata.»  
Lei aveva ricambiato volentieri il bacio, ma non aveva scordato quello che gli aveva combinato. «Non pensare di scampartela, comunque. Non attacca.»  
«Lasciarmi a digiuno non è una punizione sufficiente?»  
«No.»  
Sabo alzò le braccia con aria colpevole, quindi si sistemò meglio il cappello a cilindro e si dispose al timone per la partenza, mentre Koala si sedeva sulla balaustra a dargli indicazioni.  
«Tuo fratello ti somiglia, Fin troppo» aggiunse poi, una volta che si furono allontanati dall'insenatura e la rotta fu settata per Baltigo. «Ma sembra simpatico.»  
«Oh, sì.» Sabo aveva fatto un breve sorriso triste e si era guardato indietro, all'isola che avevano appena lasciato, dove probabilmente Ace si trovava ancora. «Non vedo l'ora di avere davvero del tempo per incontrarlo come si deve!»


End file.
